A Collection of Smiles
by Hawk Clowd
Summary: Heero has a lot of different smiles and Duo has categorized them all. Some of those smiles, however, worry him.


**Title:** A Collection of Smiles

**Author:** Ren/HawkClowd

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I own very little. Indeed, my ownership is most likely limited to the idea itself, and even that may not be entirely original, given the literary works and such that have built up over the years. Who knows?

**Warnings:** None. Well, some cursing. But that's mild.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this on an airplane, because I am obviously awesome (hahayeahrighthaha). It's been a while since I've written any Gundam Wing fiction, so I hope this is decent. Please enjoy it.

---

Despite popular belief, Heero Yuy does smile. In fact, he, like most people, has many different types of smiles from which he can choose to use, each according to the circumstances of any given moment. In Heero's case, he has the '_it's a beautiful day_' smile, which he normally uses on bright, sunny mornings and rarely uses when it rains. He also has the '_wireless overload_' smile, one normally reserved for the thrilling occasions of FTP downloads, successful coding, and the occasional web-site. And, because he is in fact Heero Yuy, he also has the '_I just blew something up_' smile, which he uses... well, whenever he blows something up.

Duo has spent a great deal of time interpreting Heero's smiles -- he's practically made a hobby out of it -- and he has discovered, after many, many long hours of study, that his favorite Heero smile is the '_how would you like to come over here and let me fuck your brains out?_' smile. This is a very special smile, one which Heero likes to use whenever he is horny and wants sex. Duo has found that he is seeing this smile more and more often lately -- especially since he's moved in with Heero -- and he isn't at all disappointed by that. It's a good smile.

This is not Heero's '_how would you like to come over here and let me fuck your brains out?_' smile. This isn't even a simple '_I want sex_' or '_It's a nice day_' smile. No. This is the '_I just blew something up_' smile.

Duo hates that smile.

Once he spots the smile and has identified it, Duo watches Heero warily for several minutes. The scene is innocent enough. Duo, still dressed in his work clothes, stands in the doorway. It is early in the afternoon and sunlight is streaming in through the windows to dance in what were once shadows. Heero is sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper and smiling that wretched smile. It makes Duo uneasy and he shifts from foot to foot.

Curiosity and anxiety eventually win Duo over and he finally asks the question he hopes will put his mind at ease.

"Okay," he says as he takes a seat across from Heero. "What did you do?"

Heero doesn't even glance up at Duo, but the smile doesn't fade. "You're back early," he notes. "Did your supervisor drop dead at last?"

"Ha ha." Duo scowls. "You did something. What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Duo repeats skeptically.

"Nothing," Heero confirms. He turns a page and moves to a different section of the newspaper. He obviously doesn't find it interesting, as he shuffles the paper and skips over the section in its entirety.

Duo shakes his head. "Bull shit. You did something -- I _know_ you did. And if I don't find out what it is and end up getting hit by debris or stepping in something gooey, it's your fault and you won't be getting any nookie for a _week_."

This gets a reaction from Heero at last. He quirks an eyebrow. "You stepping in something means I get no sex?"

"That's right!"

Heero shrugs his shoulders and goes back to his newspaper. "Very well."

Duo waits for something more, but nothing comes. He frowns at Heero. "That's it? You aren't going to tell me what you did?"

"I already told you," Heero argues calmly.

"You said you did nothing!"

"Exactly." Heero turns his page and keeps on reading the paper. "You could just take my word for it, you realize."

Duo ignores him. Heero has done something. Duo _knows_ Heero has done something -- that damned smile tells him that Heero has done something _and_ that the former Wing pilot is still basking in the delightful high of victory. The '_I blew something up'_ smile never lies and it always means Heero has gone and _accomplished_ something.

Several minutes pass before Duo gets up from the table and starts down the hall to change out of his work clothes. "Well, fine," he says, loudly so that Heero can hear him. "If that's the way you're going to be, I don't see why I should just sit around and distract you from your reading!"

"Mmhm," Heero replies.

Duo scowls down the hallway at Heero and carries that scowl with him all the way to the bedroom. Stupid Heero. Well, if the police stop by and break down the door and take Heero away, Duo sure isn't going to be the one to go to the jail and haul Heero's ass back home before he became somebody's wife. No way. Heero is on his own. Entirely and completely on his own with --

As Duo opens the bedroom door, a tornado of brown and white knocks him down to the floor and pins him there. Duo tries to fight back, struggling to remember the martial arts Wufei once taught him or the wrestling Heero literally beat into him or, at the very least, the street fighting he picked up all on his own. He has almost gotten his attacker with something that is a mix of a dragon kick, a half-nelson, and an upward jab meant to break noses when his attacker says something in a sharp, low bark.

No, that's not right. His attacker just plain _barks_.

Duo freezes and, from behind him, Heero says the words that seal his fate.

"Oh," Heero says, as though he's just remembered it. "I bought a dog."

As Duo pushes the dog -- a brown and white, furry, drooling monster of a dog, much larger than himself, with which he is already falling in love -- he adds a new Heero-smile to his growing mental list. This new smile, he decides, looks suspiciously like the '_I blew something up_' smile but without all the carnage and hurting. What it _really_ means is '_I'm a sneaky bastard and you love it_'. It's a good smile. Not quite as good as the '_how would you like to come here and let me fuck your brains out?_' smile, but it definitely ranks in the top five.

**---end---**


End file.
